Opiekunka
by zielenna
Summary: Luna umiała opiekować się ludźmi. Pewnego dnia ktoś zaopiekował się nią.


**alors. "Opiekunka" to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które umieszczam na tej stronie. zresztą, może nie opowiadanie, ale zbiór scen, które powoli mi wpadały do głowy. prawdopodobnie trochę niezrozumiały i niejasny, ale chociaż próbowałam go poprawić kilka, kilkanaście razy, nie przychodziło mi do głowy nic, co mogłabym dodać, zabrać albo zmienić. no i tak to wygląda.  
**

**"Harry Potter" nie był, nie jest i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mój, wszystkie postacie należą do JKRowling, etc, etc.  
**

**pozostaje mi optymistycznie życzyć miłej lektury.  
**

* * *

**0.**  
Luna umiała się opiekować ludźmi. Nieważne ile mieli lat, nieważne czy nieszczęście które ich spotkało było duże czy małe, czy naprawdę było nieszczęściem.  
Luna umiała dobierać słowa. I gesty, które były nawet ważniejsze.  
Luna czasami nie robiła nic, tylko była Luną.  
Luna umiała opiekować się ludźmi.

**1.**  
Luną nie opiekował się nikt. Kiedyś to była mama Luny. Ale umarła tak dawno temu, że Luna tego nie pamięta. Nie pamięta też barwy jej głosu, nie pamięta koloru jej oczu, nie pamięta jej zapachu. Mama Luny zostawiła po sobie tylko ubrania i umiejętność opiekowania się ludźmi.

Dlatego to Luna wstaje pierwsza i drepcze do kuchni. Coś nie pasuje. Luna szuka po całym domu brakującego fragmentu układanki, wreszcie jest. Wielki fartuch w roześmiane biedronki. Luna zawiązuje go, trochę krzywo, ale to nic – nauczy się, podciąga rękawy i zaczyna żyć. Kto jeśli nie ona? Tata przecież nie potrafi. A trzeba zrobić dużo rzeczy. Śniadanie, sprzątanie, grzebanie. Wszystko robi Luna.

Do każdej czynności Luna potrzebuje odpowiedniego kawałka. Wyjmuje kawałki, kawałek po kawałku, przywłaszcza je. Musi. Duże, dziergane swetry. Zwiewne sukienki w kwiaty. Kolczyki z rzodkiewek. Kawałki trafiają na swoje miejsce. Powoli wychodzi słońce.

Trzy tygodnie później tata wstaje z łóżka i je śniadanie w kuchni razem z Luną.

Jest coraz lepiej.

**2.**  
W Hogwarcie jest trudno, na początku. Ludzie otaczający Lunę są chłodni i zamknięci, pochowani w szkatułkach z lodu. Brakuje odpowiednich kawałków. Nie ma ani kluczy, ani dłuta. Świece gasną zbyt szybko.

Luna jest samotna, tak trochę. Nie ma się kim opiekować, nie ma kogo pocieszyć, nie ma kogo nakarmić poobijaną łyżką. W Domu Kruka wszyscy radzą sobie sami i nikt Luny nie potrzebuje. Zostały tylko listy. Kreślone drżącą ręką, niepewne pytania, zawoalowane obawy. Luna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach je rozwiewa.

Jest dobrze, tato. Mam się wspaniale. Jak hodowla sterowalnych śliwek? Czy drzewko już rośnie? Pamiętasz, żeby je podlewać, prawda? Koniecznie herbatą!

Jest dobrze.

**3.**

Kolejny rok jest nieco lepszy. Luna jest większa, więc może opiekować się garstką maluchów. One też są trochę oziębłe, ale nadal tęsknią. A Luna jest starsza, więc się nie wstydzą. Wypłakują wszystkie smutki w rękawy za dużych swetrów.

Jest dobrze.

**4.**  
Luna ma trzynaście lat. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że jej życie się zmieni. Że nagle zakręci w drugą stronę i pomknie zupełnie gdzie indziej. A może wcale nie zakręciło, tylko tak miało być. Kto wie?

Pewnego listopadowego wieczoru, Luna spaceruje po korytarzach, szukając swojej torby. Wydaje jej się, że ją ze sobą wzięła po lekcjach, ale nie może jej znaleźć. Ma rację, nie wie tylko, że kilku chłopców uznało za zabawne skazać ją na poszukiwania. Dowie się później. Na razie jeszcze jest zabawnie.

Nagle słyszy szloch. Tłumiony szloch, brzmiący tak nieszczęśliwie i żałośnie, że Luna niemal biegnie do komórki na miotły, z której dobiega dźwięk. Otwiera drzwi i staje w obliczu najbrzydszego stworzenia, z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknęła. Kościste, płomiennowłose, potargane, piegowate, zasmakrane, zaryczane, czerwone na twarzy, na uszach, na oczach.

- Dlaczego płaczesz? – pyta Luna, kucając obok stworzenia. Stworzenie napina się, chce się schować do swojej własnej, lodowej skrzynki.

- Ja? Ja wcale nie płaczę. Idź sobie – odpowiada wojowniczo, patrząc Lunie w oczy. Ale Luna nie da mu uciec, łapie je za rękę i przytula.

- To tylko gnębiwtryski – szepcze stworzeniu na lekko odstające ucho. Stworzenie najpierw chichocze, a potem zaczyna wyć jeszcze bardziej.

- Wcale nieeee…. To… To Harryyyyyy…. – Luna przytula stworzenie jeszcze mocniej. Takie biedne, takie małe i skrzywdzone. Kochane, małe stworzenie.

Luna głaska je po plecach, stworzenie pochlipując opowiada, a Luna je pociesza.

- Na pewno będzie lepiej.

**5.**  
Przyjaźń Luny i Ginny Weasley właściwie zaczęła się groźbą pozbawienia życia tej pierwszej przez tą drugą. Zresztą, na początku wcale przyjaźnią nie była. Potem też nie. No, nie do końca.

Luna po prostu opiekowała się Ginny. I było jej z tym dobrze.

**6.**  
W którymś momencie, to Ginny zaczyna opiekować się Luną. Luna nie wie co o tym myśleć, to jakieś naruszenie ustalonego porządku, coś tu jest nie tak, nie tak, ale jest to najmilsze co Lunę w życiu spotkało. Luna powoli wychodzi z za luźnych, za długich ubrań mamy i zaczyna nosić swetry i koszulki Ginny. Rozmawia z nią, uczy się z nią, trzyma za rękę, przytula i patrzy w sufit.

I jest dobrze.

**7.**  
Ginny zawsze była niezwykła i Luna to wie. Teraz widzą to też inni. Widzą to widzowie na trybunach, kiedy Ginny mknie na miotle. Widzą to chłopcy, kiedy Ginny sprężystym krokiem przemierza Hogwart, kołysząc biodrami i powiewając włosami, które trochę ściemniały i przestały tak razić w oczy. Nie widzi tego Harry.  
Luna lubi Harry'ego. Jest taki zagubiony i nie wie co robić. Nawet mogłaby nim się opiekować, gdyby nie Ginny. Ale Ginny jest. I Luna, choć lubi Harry'ego, trochę go nienawidzi. Jest taki ślepy i niewrażliwy. Rani kochane stworzenie Luny.

Jednak na razie Lunie wystarcza to, że może opiekować się Ginny. Jest dobrze.

**8.**  
W którymś momencie Luna traci grunt pod nogami. Ginny gdzieś znika, ucieka, roześmiana i pogodna, w ramionach Harry'ego. Luna pojmuje, że jest coś gorszego, niż niewrażliwość i ślepota, które ranią Ginny. Gorsza jest miłość, która ją uszczęśliwia. Bo wtedy Luna jest już zupełnie niepotrzebna.

Jest wspaniale, jest okropnie.

**9.**  
Przez kilka miesięcy Lunie towarzyszy tylko stary różdżkarz, goblin i skrzat.

A potem bardzo szybko dzieje się bardzo dużo rzeczy.

Skrzat umiera, Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele ją ratują, kilka dni później jest bitwa, płonie ogień, ogień niszczy i zabija. Luna musi znaleźć Ginny.

Wreszcie jest, nad ciałem brata. Ale nie chce jej opieki. Luna myśli, że może jednak nie umie opiekować się ludźmi tak dobrze jak myślała. Może wcale. Może tylko jej się wydawało.

Zło zostało zniszczone. Nic nie jest dobrze.

**10.**  
Serce Luny nie pęka od razu na pół. Jest systematycznie rozdzierane na kawałki. Pierścionek zaręczynowy. Zaproszenie na ślub. Zaproszenie na urodziny. Zaproszenie na kolejne urodziny. I kolejne.

Lily Luna Potter.

Czy Luna chce być chrzestną? Oczywiście. Lily Luna jest malutka, ruda i piegowata. A kiedy płacze, na pewno wygląda koszmarnie. Robi się czerwona na całej twarzy.

Może być dobrze.

**11.**  
- Opiekujesz się nią, jakby była twoją córką – mówi któregoś dnia Ginny, obracając w palcach zerwany mak. Jest ciekawa, trochę niepewna, trochę zirytowana.

- Kocham ją, jakby była moją córką – odpowiada Luna. – Kocham ciebie – dodaje ciszej. Ginny spogląda na nią w zadumie. Wreszcie podejmuje decyzję i uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Ja też cię kocham, Luna. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – Luna kiwa głową.

- A ty jesteś moją. Najlepszą przyjaciółką – głos jej się trochę rwie, jak zbyt gwałtownie pociągnięta struna. Niezdarny muzyk.

- To dobrze.

**12.**  
Luna kocha swoją chrześniaczkę, a Lily kocha swoją chrzestną. Ginny jest trochę zazdrosna o ich więź, tak trochę, bez powodu.

Luna się tylko opiekuje swoją ukochaną chrześniaczką. Przecież to dobrze.

**0.**  
A Luna umiała się opiekować ludźmi. Nieważne ile mieli lat, nieważne czy nieszczęście które ich spotkało było duże czy małe, czy naprawdę było nieszczęściem.  
Luna umiała dobierać słowa. I gesty, które były nawet ważniejsze.  
Luna czasami nie robiła nic, tylko była Luną.  
Luna umiała opiekować się ludźmi.

I za to ją kochano.

* * *

**jak już mówiłam, to mój debiut, więc proszę, proszę, proszę, naprawdę ładnie proszę o recenzje! każda uwaga jest dla mnie bardzo ważna!**


End file.
